


sundown - komahina

by makiimiki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Post canon, i guess, i wrote this at 3am a few days ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiimiki/pseuds/makiimiki
Summary: nagito and hajime like to watch the sunset at 6pm everyday.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	sundown - komahina

"it's funny." he tells you.

"what is?"

a smile grows on his face as he turns his head to look directly at you. he has a look that makes you think he expects you to know the answer. 

"well," he starts, looking back at the sky again. "you're still here. you believe in me, you haven't gotten up and walked away yet." he tucks a bit of hair behind his ear, still smiling.

you tilt your head in confusion. "why wouldn't i believe in you? and why would i leave?? why would i have climbed up on our roof to watch the sunset, only to leave you alone here right after--" you're interrupted by his finger on your lips, shutting you up. 

he giggles, removing the finger. "not what i meant." 

'what do you mean, then?' you ask yourself. 

almost as if he heard you, he replies. "what i mean is, when are you going to realize something's wrong here..?" there was a hint of sadness in his voice. he knew something you didn't.

you want to ask, but your mouth is shut. you want to say he makes no sense, but you can't. it's probably for the best, anyway. you're too tired to hear him ramble about something unrelated right now. you settle on just staring at him, his eyes, mainly. you've always loved his eyes, to this day you don't know why. maybe you'll never know.

"i know i look weird right now, but isn't it a bit rude to stare?" his smile was getting a bit wider.

you snap out of your little trance, looking away from him and covering your mouth in embarrassment. "sorry, you're just really pretty.." you mumble, hoping he wouldn't hear. 

unfortunately, he hears you perfectly. "oh...thank you, then." you see a tint of pink on his cheeks from the corner of your eye. cute. 

minutes pass. ten, maybe fifteen. can't tell. but, the sun is basically gone.

he stands up. stretching and walking to the ladder. "i'll be off then. when you're ready, i'll be asleep in our room." he announces to you. you nod, waving bye to him without looking back.

more time passes. another five minutes, maybe. you finally decide to climb back down and sleep.

your phone vibrates as you walk to your shared bedroom. the light is off, but you manage to find the left side of the shared bed perfectly fine.

you pull out your phone, opening the new messages. three new messages from kazuichi.

kaz: dude, again?

kaz: i saw that

kaz: you have to accept it. i know it hurts but this is so unhealthy man

you don't want to reply. there's no need to. you already know.

you call out his name, looking to the other side of the bed. maybe he'd reply. he has to.

you're internally praying that he'll answer as you call out his name again. no response.

you pull down the covers, begging to see him on his side, one last time. and he'd complain about it being cold.

tears are streaming down your face, you don't even realize it.

but there was no sign of nagito komaeda.

**Author's Note:**

> waaa tysm for reading this random thing i wrote the other day xx i was just really bored and couldnt sleep at the time, sorry if theres any spelling mistakes :^) i didnt proofread this at all


End file.
